tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Passing Time
Log Title: Passing Time Characters: Backblast, Delusion, Dust Devil Location: Abandoned Repair Bay - Valvolux Date: May 31, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP, Nucleosis TP Summary: Analysis, gossip, arts and crafts. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 14:22:17 on Friday, 31 May 2019.' Delusion has finished a patrol of the city, and now returns to the underground area to check on some visitors.. Dust Devil is using a nearby table to draw up a schematic. There's a chibi pic of Imager and soundwave wrestling...and apparently frozen in place. Two lines are connected to them to a 'computer' that has Mortal Combat on it. As well as a controller for Dust Devil. Yes he's being artistic....and silly. And talking to Scales. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Backblast wakes up. The only real sign is his cold blue optics in the darkness, and a slight change in the air pressure. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion scans the room with her optics, briefly looking right at Backblast before she finishes, and then she strolls over to Dust Devil, hands clasped behind her back. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil looks over at Delusion and grins. "I'm designin this great torture chamber.." He chuckles, "okay not quite. This is my idea fer testin Soundwave's and Imager's mind. One....it'll see if they're active. ANd two it will see if they're still aggressive. 3....we can see if we can interact with them." He looks at the mortal kombat controller, "Maybe not precisely with this program." Backblast 's voice drifts quietly out of the shadows "...so what the fuck happened?" Delusion looks up and arches an optic ridge at Backblast. "I assume you mean with Soundwave and Imager?" Dust Devil says, "Imager and Soundwave decided to go all highlander in Harmonex. No one could get past the shields. Even Soundwave's tapes. Tracker saw everythin. Delusion and Discretion flew over there since there's no way I could get over to help in time. They nearly offed each other and then locked up completely. SO...currently Harmonex has a new statue. I've been relayin info ta Scales about possibly VR'in their heads in ta a computer to see if they're aware and all still." Backblast sniffs "I more meant in the generality of matters." He says, looking to Dust Devil to listen. "...lovely." Delusion nods. "We arrived too late to stop them. Their current condition is safe- they are inside the shield and unable to affect each other. However, they collapsed a building within the city and damaged some of the smaller crystals that were attached to it." In spite of her smooth, calm voice, there's a gleam in her red optics that hints at anger. Dust Devil sighs, "Scales has bee askin me questions since you were out fer a bit. I posed her the question of the VR and she thought it might be possible." Backblast looks thoughtful and nods as he listens. "Hmph. Seems to be our best option… dammit." Delusion folds her arms. "So long as the rest of the city remains undamaged, you may do as you will with them." Backblast sighs softly with a grumble. "I am going to... Dust Devil? When we find Pharma, either be far away from me or make sure I'm very far from him." Dust Devil glances at Backblast, "You mean I get to see about modelocking him into a statue while everyone infected by him gets to use him fer a pinata?" He smirks, "I don't like the guy either. Backblast looks at Dust Devil. "You need to spend time around more wholesome bots than me, kid." Delusion smirks and doesn't comment. Dust Devil says, "That's what Trailbreaker is fer. He's one of the ones that seems ta really like me. Then I have Scales, and Benin and longsight and Typhoon......" Backblast listens "Good." He sighs. "So, do we surf them before or after we go get this… trinket?" Backblast says the last word sarcastically Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Coming along to visit the Junkions, then?" Backblast sniffs "Well I can't leave Dust Devil unsupervised, can I? He's too prone to panic. There's a sharp mind and a good heart in there, if he remembers to use them." Dust Devil frowns as he's reminded of his shortcomings. "You...don't have to come if you don't want to. I would appreciate yer help in this. At least make sure Scales is okay with ya goin. I don't want ta be the reason somethin else goes wrong." Backblast sends a radio transmission. Backblast looks back at Dust Devil. "I wouldn't be so hard on you if it didn't feel like you forgot everything. I want to make sure you never panic again - panic causes trouble. When you think, Dust Devil, you're a sharp little shit with a good future in any field he wants." Delusion shrugs. "He'll have plenty of adult supervision as it is." Backblast sends a radio transmission. Backblast shrugs a little. "I got tornado wrangling experience, it's fine." He says. "It ain't supervision he needs. He needs... a sensei, someone with martial arts training to teach him all the counter-panic techniques." Delusion hmms. "A rather esoteric need." Backblast shrugs a little. "Panic's his biggest weakness right now. And I can't teach him how to avoid it." Dust Devil sighs and nods. "I know. Usually when I'm on my own, no one has ta count on me fer anythin. Normally I don't have so much ridin on my decisions. Dust Devil adds, "Forcefield's a great defence when I mess up on my own. Little harder to protect everyone else from my own stupidity." Backblast sighs understandingly. "You're an Autobot, kid. Hard choices and big decisions come with the territory." He suddenly turns a glare on Dusty. "Don't call it stupidity. Calling it that is both an insult to yourself and the genuinely stupid. You panicked, and we all got bit for it. Congratulations, consider it another rite of passage into adulthood... find me someone who says that's never happened to them and I'll find you a Primus-damned liar." Backblast adds "Calling it stupidity is a sign of self-pity. Can't fix the issue while doing that." Delusion smirks. "Some people's fight or flight responses are permanently set to fight." Backblast nods "Not his. His are set to 'fight the problem' most of the time... which, sometimes, becomes the problem." Delusion nods. "to be fair, he ran -here-, looking for someone with wisdom. And Bulwark happened to be available." Dust Devil shakes his head, "Trust me, threw myself plenty of pity parties while on earth. Caused alot of problems because I acted out instead of thinkin. I've been tryi ta fix that. And I've been tryin ta deal with this problem fer a while. I spoke ta Optimus, Alpha Trion and Benin...ALpha trion set me after releasin that speedster guy instead of givin me a straight answer. I tried talkin ta Encore....So I didn't just....toss this info ta the side and ferget about it. ANd I didn't just run off completely half cocked. I tried doin it the right way. I...I didn't consider how it could STILL backfire." Backblast nods "You tried talking to folks. But not when you left for here." He says. "Encore's still on Victory, that's why you couldn't get hold of him. But you should've told Scales and I... that hurt a bit, kid." Delusion nods. "I would think you weren't the only one disturbed by the orders given, judging by the change in leadership." Dust Devil says, "I-I thought I was doin the right thing not tellin all my friends the knowledge that I had. THat I told my leaders or those who mightknow about it. Okay? I screwed up tryin ta trust how things SHOULD have went. I wasn't plannin on goin after this thing....not yet. I was hopin I'd be invted along the trip Prime originally said he'd plan. Okay? I didn't expect this clusterfuck. Cause otherwise I'd have grabbed you, and scales and Benin and bugged outta there. I've kept this info ta myself fer so long and I'm facin the fallen and I keep thinkin he's gonna find out what I know and that's it. I...I woulda happily just told ya. But I figured every person who knew became a target." Backblast nods to Dust "I'm harsh on you for one reason, kid. A panicked mistake is what... set me on my path." He says. "But kid, I'm used to being a target. It... feels like you don't trust us." Dust Devil says, "I didn't trust anyone really before recently. Ya think you know what life is you care fer someone....and then they disappear and leave ya alone. Ya think you fit in finally with a group and then they knock ya out and dump ya on a transport ta Earth. When I finally figured what I was good at...figured my goal was ta go out in a blaze of glory that saves some mech and I'd be remembered fer doing somethin good. It's taken a while ta stop thinkin like that. Ask Scales what I was like. What the autobots on earth REALLY thought of me." Delusion shrugs. "I can't fault him for sticking to some kind of operational security," she comments. "Even if it was out of fear rather than prudence." Backblast nods "I know what that's like." he says, shrugging to Delusion. "I'd normally agree, but you need to have at least one contact on the outside." Dust Devil says, "I wasn't afraid until Prime got infected and I checked my message. Then Prime is talkin about goin and getting the item and at the same time Yer tryin ta save lives because of the nucleosis. What if all the stuff had blown up. WHat if Cybertron's energon ways had been infected. ALl because I tried bothering you durin a hazard spill. I thought I was makin the right decision." Backblast oods a little. "I understand. But you should have pulled back and waited 'till we had it under control. You made the right call not bothering us at that point. But running off like you did directly led to what happened in Harmonex." He opens his mouth to continue to scold, but sighs. "Always stop, think, and never go off alone, especially without your bug-out-bag." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "To be fair, I am under the impression that both Soundwave and Imager were supposed to be in quarantine." Backblast adds "Just promise me something." He sniffs. "Always stop, and spend at least half a day prepping before you go anywhere. That half-day will calm you down and let the rational brain kick in." Dust Devil freezes. His optics trembling as he stares. He's the reason that Imager and Soundwave are the way they are. If he'd done things right, Backblast would have been there to stop IMager. It's his fault. He screwed up and if they die, both of lives are on him. He'll be the reason Harmonex fails.... Delusion steps over, grabs Dust Devil by the shoulder, and gives him a sharp shake. "Here. Now. Focus. Past is done." Backblast blinks moving over to Dust. "Let me." He says to Delusion, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Kid. You ask any of the big heroes, they've all got this moment somewhere in their past. You have a choice - right here, right now. You can choose to be like me - to wallow in pity, to worry over could-haves and forget about the might-be's. Or, you can choose to own the mistake, admit you made it, and move on to fixing it. Now is when you make that choice. What's it gonna be, kid?" Backblast sniffs "You gonna be the broken one working on redemption, or are you gonna take the first step to being the mech I know you can be?" Dust Devil snaps out of it and glares, "Pity for what? Bein a waste of energon? This just holds with my Track record. ANd I have no problem ownin my mistakes. I -am- a Mistake. Slag goes wrong wherever I go. It's only pure luck no one has been killed before." He scoffs, "My mistake was thinkin that I could do things the right way and it would all work out." Backblast shakes his head "Dusty! Look at me. My mistakes, you're making them, rightn now." He says, snapping his fingers. "This is the mistake to which all your other mistakes stem. Accept it. Move on. Fix it." Backblast adds "Self-pity won't solve any problems, it will make things worse. I know you can do better." Delusion steps back, letting Backblast take this since he wants to. But she does shake her head. "Nothing ever works out perfectly. The choice isn't a solution or disaster. It's between worse and better. Always." Delusion adds, dryly. "If you're alive, you always have the chance to make something better. Being dead is the only unrecoverable mistake." Backblast nods "And thus, you finally see why I wear the red brand." Delusion spreads her hands. "If the Decepticons had actually lived up to their propaganda, their Empire would be a magnificent thing, worth fighting for. Knightmare believed in the principles and served while there was still a chance of putting them into effect." Dust Devil says, "I need ta think....I need ta think." He sighs and moves to walk away to one of the corners with some boxes he can hide behind." Backblast nods "And that is how you can solve all of your problems, kid. Cause a few more, of course, but..." Delusion retires to lean against a section of wall, pulling out a chunk of metal and a scalpel. Delusion begins to carve the metal with the scalpel from the middle of the top out. Backblast watches curiously "I do carving myself." He says. "Not usually quite so fine detail work, though." He sniffs, pulling his khukri. "I used to sculpt, before.... well, just before." Delusion pauses long enough to quirk an optic ridge at Backblast. "What keeps you from it now?" She is slowly defining petals as she works, carving them out of the metal. Backblast shrugs a bit. "Dunno." He says, with a sniff Delusion shrugs slightly in return. "There's materials here, and time." Backblast shrugs a bit "I might get back to it, in time." Delusion turns the chunk and begins to work on removing slivers to create the underside of a petal. "We all have lots of time. Until we don't." She chuckles. "Use it how you want." Backblast takes a larger chunk and ignites his khukri, starting to carve. "Been a long time." Delusion nods. "Having an abundance of materials again is nice. As well as no longer being restricted in my subject matter." Backblast nods softly "Yeah, fair enough." After a few moments of cutting he has carved... a nearly-perfect ogival 90mm slug. He laughs. "...figures." Delusion glances up and smiles. "Well, we all return to our themes." GAME: Backblast FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Backblast nods a little, chuckling "Perhaps." Delusion shrugs. "I've been carving renditions of this ever since I first saw one. With the planet reviving, I have wondered if any might have begun to grow again." Backblast blinks and moves in for a look. "Let me take a look at it."He says. "Tell me the colours. Preferred growing areas. Medicinal or other properties... I'm a survivalist. Tell me everything you know about it." Delusion holds up the carving- she's only defined the top side of the petals and under a couple so far, but it has six petals in a cup shape. "The Vos Creeper. The flowers were yellow, but sometimes tinged in pink. People used to say that if you found one with pink on it, there was energon at its roots." She smiles in memory. "Not always clean. Sometimes a dead body. But there." She bends back to her work. "It was a vining plant, with thorns. Grew in broken places, away from most other plants. Made it common in slums." GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Backblast blinks "Oh, yeah, Dead Mech's Climber." He says. "Check around the Rollout, it's starting to work its way up the back." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I'll take a look, next time I'm there." She hmms. "It's been a while. Last time I visited, I was attacked just outside by a Decepticon assassin, so I'd given the location a rest for a while to disrupt my patterns." Backblast nods a little. "We dealt with that one." He says, calmly. Delusion shrugs. "Megatron's little empress only took a hand before we drove her off. Easily rebuilt." Backblast nods "Need to return that favour at some point." Delusion chuckles. "Perhaps. Though I suspect it was a spot of revenge for the Rainmakers." Backblast sniffs "I don't give a toss if it was the Fairy Clinkerbelle, innocents got hurt." Backblast picks up another chunk and starts to carve. Delusion ahs. "You're referring to your troubles with her. Well. She's Megatron's instrument, in the end. Take it up with him." Backblast shrugs a bit "That's the plan. More accurately, I plan to take it up with Tarn in general, or at least any armed Decepticon I see on the streets. Once I'm better at hiding." Delusion hehs. "Good luck, then. Hunting can be fun." Backblast chuckles "It should be fun." Delusion continues defining the petals, working her way around. Log session ending at 20:23:05 on Friday, 31 May 2019.